mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Ask Pony blogs
Likely due to the ease of customization and image posting on Tumblr, the blog host has become the home of a staggering number of art blogs starring ponies. Multiple blogs exist for every major, minor, and even one-shot character in }|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic}}, some of which attempt to stay true to their canon personalities and more that reinvent the characters in several ways, including pirates, stoners, offensive pyschos, and ridiculously cute blobs. The most active of the Ask Blogs acknowledge the multiplicity of Twilights, Pinkies, Trixies, Celestias, and so forth in their "multiverse," and while each blog is mostly a self-contained world there are occasional cross-overs. The largest cross-over to date may likely be when Rainbow from the Ask Pony Blobs tumblr was shot out of a cannon and went flying through numerous other blogs, to their resident's confusion and occasional misfortune. Art styles vary as much as the theme and content of the blogs, ranging from show-accurate vectors to monchromatic sketches to colored pencil. Equestria Daily recently made a request for Ask Pony blog link submissions and was swamped within minutes of the announcement, evidencing the sheer volume of blogs that exist out there. Sethisto has sinnce resorted to occasionally spotlighting particularly popular blogs rather than making compilation posts. List of Ask Pony blogs *Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle ***Ask Sketchy Twilight Sparkle (Canon Sparkle; would make love to her giant checklist) ***Ask Paranoid Twilight (Twilight got sent back to Kindergarten and completely lost it) ***Ask Friendly Twilight (Same as above, only she wasn't sent to kindergarten) ****There was a big crossover between the three blogs above. ***Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle (Kinda dark Twilight blog. She also frequently crosses over with Discord Whooves) ***Ask Filly Twilight (Twi as a filly, super cute) **Rainbow Dash ***Ask Dashed Rainbow (Rainbow Dash suddenly loses all her luck, and now she stumbles from one unfortunate situation in the next) ***Rainbow Dash Replies (Canon Rainbow; confusing art) ***Ask Fractured Loyalty (Grimdark; Rainbow Dash doesn't give a crap anymore) ***Ask Pirate Dash (Dash as a pirate, nothin' more to that) ***Ask Dead Rainbow Dash (She's Dead) **Fluttershy ***Ask Flutterstalker (Not-so-Grimdark. Fluttershy becomes a stalker and more socially awkward than before) ***Ask Futashy (Fluttershy is now a pet pegus-dog...and part male) **Applejack ***Ask (Cr)applejack (Grimdark; Applejack becomes an alcoholic) **Pinkie Pie ***Pinkie Pie Answers (Very rarely updated; cute minimalistic style) ***Pinkie Pie Replies (Canon Pinkie Pie; relatively rarely updated) ***Ask Hotblooded Pinkie Pie (IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME FOR MY FINAL FORM!! AAAAAH!!) **Rarity ***Rarity Replies (Canon Rarity, sadly blog died for Pinkie Pie Replies) ***Ask Lil' Miss Rarity (Grimdark-as-buck) *Wonderbolts **Ask Firestarter Spitfire (A little bit Grimdark; Spitfire tries to get over her friend Hurricane's Death) **Ask Ariel **Ask Echo Fleetfoot (Echo is a blind pegasus. She uses echolocation to get around) **Ask Misty *Secondary Characters **Big Mac ***Ask Grimdark Big Mac (A Grimdark Spoof) **Celestia ***Ask Princess Molestia **The CMC ***Ask The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Anime Style, rarely updated) ***Ask The Crusaders (Vector Artwork, very funny) ***Ask Stalkerloo (Scootaloo is stalking ponies, Splinter Cell Style) ***Ask Teen Apple Bloom (Applebloom as a teen, mostly playing warfare games) **Discord ***Statued Discord Replies (Discord trapped in collective unconcious after he was defeated) ***Answer Discord (Discord being Discord. Even the Title is pure Chaos.) **Luna ***Ask Princess Luna ***Ask Human Luna (Luna as a human) ***Ask Loona (There is literally no explanation for this..) ***Moonstuck (MEGA-popular blog based on the infamous Homestuck webcomic) *Background characters **Ask Dr. Colgate (Colgate is a dentist, and not really a good one) **Ask Chocolate Pony (The Chocolate Statue, that was in the Background once, was actually a real pony, who was transformed by Trixie) **Ask Discord Whooves (The Doctor got discorded as he was trying to stop Discord, and now he does not see the point in saving the world anymore.) **Ask Octavia (An ask Blog Starring Octavia, need I go on?) **Raindrops Answers (An Ask Blog with semi-popular BG Pony Raindrops) **Ask Crackle (A DeviantArt-based APB about Crackle) *Comboblogs **Ask TriPie (Surprise, Rockfarm-Pinkamina and Pinkie) **Ask Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (FlutterPie) *Original characters **Ask Pia Ikea (She is leading the Equestrian Ikea) **Ask GamerGirl **Ask Crade (A pony who lives in the Everfree, who has glowing, almost flashlight-like eyes) **Ask Dainty Feathers (A flightless medic pony, with tiny wings.) **Ask Ipsywitch (A strange witchpony) **Ask Velvet (A pony who is leading a shop for adults, called "The Crop") **Ask Maplejack (Time-Traveling and weird-looking Pony) **Ask Karma and Dis (Ponies from outer Space, designed after the Reddit Ponies) **Ask Pun Pony (A Pony that makes bad puns ALL the time.) **Ask Ice Pack (A male escort pony) **Ask Cootersneeze **Ask Stitches (Counter-grimdark blog about a doll-making earth pony) **Ask Ctenophorae (A blog centered around an Eldritch Abomination-esque... pony? Apparently, not even it knows what it is.) *Others **Ask Surprise (G1 Pony to G4) **Dan VS. FiM (Crossover with the show "Dan VS") **Ask My Little Chubbies (Blop-like ponies, diabetes alert) **Ask Diane Pie (Traveling among the bronyverses) **Ask Pony Bwobs (The ponies as little round blobs, cuteness: high) External links *A comprehensive and very extensive list of the Ask Pony blogs https://docs.google.com/document/d/1njTTTPv1Of4yHd6igFCNCB9JyXOhH4IHENwnt55zIWc/edit?hl=en_US Category:Fan art Category:Websites Category:Fandom